This invention relates generally to water filter identification systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for identifying a filter assembly for a refrigerator water dispensing system.
Several conventional refrigerators include water storage tanks for cooling and storing water to be dispensed. In one conventional water dispensing system, a serpentine water storage tank includes a water filter. Conventional water dispensing systems may include a water filter in fluid communication with a water storage tank located in a fresh food or freezer food compartment of the refrigerator.
The water filter is provided in the water dispensing system to remove undesired particles from the water. Different filters vary in filtering capacity and/or filtering functions. However, at least some water dispensing systems for conventional refrigerators are compatible only with one sized water filter. Therefore, the water filter cannot be changed to meet specific water quality and/or water capacity concerns of the customers, which may discourage some consumers from purchasing a refrigerator having such a water dispensing system.